


Sleeping Patterns

by Daaishi (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Daaishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is finally sorting out his sleep schedule, but Dan has insomnia and he goes to Phil’s room in the middle of the night, looking for help to sleep better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://amemezing-phan.tumblr.com/post/137299573573/sleeping-patterns) ^^

Phil was actually trying really hard to get his sleep schedule back on track. Going to sleep at 4 a.m. was very unhealthy and he knew it, so he started going to sleep earlier. It was hard, of course. It reminded him of his education years when on breaks he would stay up late and have to sort out his sleeping pattern the day before the first day of school, when he realized what a big mistake staying up so late had actually been. He was proud of himself, though. He had already gotten to the point where he would go to sleep at 1 a.m. and wake up at about 9, which was quite a big change.

One night, he went to sleep probably even earlier and woke up to a finger poking at his left cheek. Not an ideal way to be woken up. The sun hadn’t even risen yet, what time even was it?

“Phil?”

It was Dan. He sounded worried and unconfident, so Phil opened his eyes slowly. He tried saying ‘yes’ but it came out as a hum, as his voice didn’t work properly when he’d just woken up. He looked at Dan, but everything was a blur, so he reached for his glasses and put them on. His flatmate looked like he hadn’t slept in a really long time; he was pale, almost as pale as Phil, and his eyes had dark, purple rings under them, which accentuated his pale skin tone. He almost looked sickly, which made him feel really bad. Had he really been so obsessed with his sleep schedule that he didn’t notice that Dan wasn’t sleeping properly?

“I… I can’t sleep,” he whispered, so low, Phil was worried he wouldn’t have caught it. “Can I… sleep with you? I mean, if you want to, I’m not forcing you or anything, just—”

“Of course, come here.”

He went to one side of the bed and pulled the duvet for Dan to get in. When he did, he pulled it over both of them. Dan turned in the bed so that he was facing Phil.

“Sorry for waking you up, but I’ve been having trouble sleeping recently.” he said.

“You should’ve told me earlier, you know.”

Phil took off his glasses. He could still see Dan, he was just quite blurry, and glasses were uncomfortable in bed. He moved a little closer to him so he could see him better, though.

“I know, but you were so proud of getting your sleep schedule in order, I didn’t want to bother you. I thought I could deal with it on my own but apparently not.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Phil yawned. “You can sleep here, cuddle me or something.”

Dan didn’t hesitate and wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace. It was like hugging a teddy bear, but better, because Dan was tall, even taller than him. He returned the hug, dragging him a little closer and smiling.

“Thank you, Phil.”

“Don’t mention it. It’s nice cuddling you.”

He yawned again, the warmth of Dan’s body slowly lulling him back into sleep. He could feel Dan’s eyes on him and almost hear his smile as he closed his eyes. He was almost asleep again when he felt something warm on his lips, which he realized soon enough, even in his very sleepy state, were Dan’s lips. Phil wasn’t really thinking about it, so he kissed back. It didn’t even occur to him that he was kissing his best friend of six years. All that was on his mind was the fact that he didn’t want it to end; the kiss, the long arms around his waist, the legs entangling with his. When Dan pulled back, he was almost disappointed.

“Um, sorry about that…”

Phil laughed slightly, his cheerful voice echoing in the room.

“Don’t worry about it, I enjoyed it. We should make it a regular thing, don’t you think?”

Dan smiled.

“Yeah… we really should. Maybe I’m going to actually fall asleep like this…”

Phil didn’t stay up to see whether Dan fell asleep that night or not as he was really tired and the circumstances were doing the opposite to helping him stay awake, but he knew that in the morning, he had a boyfriend that looked less pale and with less dark rings under his eyes.

Looking back on it, Phil was really glad for that night Dan went into his bedroom and kissed him. It was how cuddles became a regular thing, and it was how they both sorted out their sleep schedule. Yeah, they were proud of themselves for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
